


Twice the Man

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Holodeck Character, Holodeck Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Beverly could not help but snort at the thought of being caught in such a compromising position with a computer simulated character in a Holodeck. But what surprised her most, was the tingling curiosity to find out what sex with a hologram was like, how would the entire experience feel?
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Kudos: 20
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Twice the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I swear I didn't intend for this fic to get *this* filthy. I just love writing about these two bang!
> 
> For Trektober 2020  
> Day 23: Double Penetration

Beverly knew Deanna was waiting for her in Ten Forward, but did not expect to find her there with Ensign Ro, Alyssa, and Keiko. They were all giggling; heads close together as Alyssa told them something in hushed tones.

“So, what is this? And why wasn’t I invited?” Beverly said, smirking as she stood in front of Deanna with her hands on her hips.

The counselor swallowed as she tried to control her giggles and waved her hand in the air. “This was purely by accident, but Alyssa was telling us an interesting story.”

“It’s hilarious!” Keiko said, taking a sip of her drink.

“It’s actually quite scandalous,” Ro said, looking up at Beverly.

“Well, if it is enough to shock Ro Laren, I am more than ready to hear it.”

Alyssa looked at Beverly for a moment before bursting into another fit of giggles. “This does not leave this table, okay?”

Beverly nodded.

Alyssa looked around and then nodded. “So, this afternoon I had some time scheduled on Holodeck two. But when I got there, the computer said that the previous program was still running. There was no way it could be a mix up because I reserved it since last week. I ignore the warning and go in—

Ro snorted, Keiko giggled, covering her mouth. Deanna turned to Beverly with a smirk.

“Oh come on! I don’t know anything good yet!” Beverly said, wiggling in her seat.

“Well,” Alyssa said, wetting her lips before she continued, “I walk in, and I find Ensign Veil tied up to a bed, while a woman….well she was riding him, there’s no other way to describe it.”

“No!” Beverly almost stood up, a smirk spreading across her face.

The table burst into giggles again. Deanna was laughing without reserve, and even Ro, usually so stoic, was having a hard time taking deep breaths from her fit of laughter. Beverly covered her mouth, thinking how embarrassed the Ensign would have been.

“And what’s worse is that neither of them noticed me!” Alyssa leaned back in her seat, knocking down the rest of her drink.

Beverly turned to Deanna with her mouth hanging open. “I guess they didn’t know about the privacy lock?”

“We think Ensign Veil went there just to relax,” Keiko said.

Ro nodded. “But then one thing led to another.”

Beverly leaned back in her seat. “I’ll say.”

“Oh please, Beverly, don’t tell me you’ve never used the Holodeck for something like that?” Deanna asked.

“Never!” Beverly said, without missing a beat.

The others giggled in unison. She turned to glare at all of them. Ro bit her lip, but it didn’t do much to hide her laugh. Keiko winked at Deanna.

“Am I the only one here who has not desecrated a Holodeck?” Beverly asked.

“Seems so,” Ro said, knocking a shot of tequila back with a grin.

“I refuse to believe it,” Deanna said. “Beverly is just trying to look better than the rest of us.”

“I am not!” Beverly turned to Deanna. “You can read my feelings. I’m not lying.”

“Well, I hope that when you do use the Holodeck for a less noble reason, you at least remember to activate the privacy lock,” Alyssa said.

Beverly opened her mouth to say something, but they all laughed again, and she was called back to sickbay for an emergency just then.

She didn’t give much thought to the conversation until hours later. Sickbay was empty and quiet, the two minor lacerations, one sprained foot, and one achy belly Beverly had treated all gone. She sat in her chair, swiveling lightly left and right as she replayed her conversation with the girls in her head. Beverly could not help but snort at the thought of being caught in such a compromising position with a computer simulated character in a Holodeck. But what surprised her most, was the tingling curiosity to find out what sex with a hologram was like, how would the entire experience feel?

Beverly hoped it was late enough for most people to be in their quarters. Before heading to one of the Holodecks, she checked that it was in fact free and not reserved for the following hour. She stepped in slowly, clutching her tricorder. The room was empty and sterile. The program she had yet to create already mocked her.

“This is ridiculous!” Beverly said, turning to leave. She stopped in front of the exit doors and turned to face the Holodeck room again.

It wasn’t like she had to do anything with the simulation she created. But what would be the point of creating a character willing to engage in some sort of sexual act with her if she didn’t go through with it? Beverly snorted, rolling her eyes. This was why she needed to stop going to girls’ night. They all had a horrible influence on her, Deanna especially.

Beverly took a step forward again. She had to admit, however, that since she came back to the Enterprise her social life was improving. She didn’t need constant human interaction while off duty, maybe because her job consisted so much of it that Beverly needed time to reset, but she did enjoy hanging out with Deanna in Ten Forward. People watching with an empath was always interesting.

She realized she was stalling and took a deep breath. “Computer, I will be creating a new scenario.”

“Please state parameters,” the automated voice said.

Beverly bit her lower lip. “Err…. hotel room, standard twenty-fourth century Earth, five-star accommodations.”

She looked around as her specifications were reproduced. Someone must have personalized one of the standard Holodeck layouts because this hotel room had a full bar, on which rested a bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling and two glasses, a cart with an array of Earth delicacies, and dimmer lighting.

Beverly took a deep breath. “Computer, create a holographic simulation of a human.”

“Please specify gender.”

“Male.”

She watched as a naked male body appeared in front of her. The body had no face and no distinctive features.

“Well, that’s definitely not creepy at all.”

“Please specify features,” the computer asked for the third time.

Beverly ran through a list of what she considered attractive features in men and sighed. “This is ridiculous. Computer, delete male holographic simulation.”

The faceless man disappeared without a protest. She sighed. This was not going to work. Beverly was sure a lot of people used this unofficial service in the Holodeck for a variety of reasons; some people were shy, others far away from their partners. She blinked, looking at her reflection in the gilded mirror of the vanity. Why hadn’t she thought about it? She didn’t have to try this with a stranger. It could be someone she was familiar and comfortable with. Beverly smirked.

“Computer, are there parameters for Captain Jean Luc Picard in the database?”

“Parameters for Captain Jean Luc Picard are available.”

Beverly smirked. “Display them, please.”

A copy of Jean Luc appeared a few feet away from her. He looked around before meeting Beverly’s eyes and smiled. She wasn’t sure if his simulation had his personality, or memories, but from the way he was looking at her, Jean Luc knew who she was.

“Are we on a date, Beverly?” He asked, taking a step closer.

“Something like that,” she said, looking him up and down. “Computer, change his uniform to casual clothing.”

Jean Luc looked down at the brown pants and purple shirt with a deep V-neck he usually wore while off duty and smiled before looking back up at Beverly.

“Computer, please program simulation to be aware that this is a …. ummm… sexual encounter.”

The computer chirped and Jean Luc gripped her hips, pulling her to him roughly. Beverly chuckled. This simulation looked like the Captain, but she should have guessed no one would be privy to how he acted while intimate with a partner. She ran her hands up his arms and squeezed his shoulders.

“Computer, turn down the macho and instruct simulation to follow my lead.”

“Please restate command.”

Beverly rolled her eyes. “Never mind, it won’t be the same.”

Jean Luc blinked. “What’s wrong?”

“Picard to Beverly.”

She looked down at her com badge. “Computer, freeze program. Beverly here.”

“Beverly, why are you in Holodeck two? I thought we had a dinner date?” Jean Luc asked.

“Shit!”

“What?”

She sighed. “Sorry, Jean Luc. Ummm…” She looked around before her eyes landed on the frozen Jean Luc simulation and smirked. “Why don’t you join me?”

There was a pause. “I guess.”

Beverly turned so she could see his face. Jean Luc entered the Holodeck like it was unexplored territory on an away mission. He took a few steps until he noticed and froze, blinking rapidly.

“What’s this?”

She smirked. “It’s a long story. Computer, activate privacy override.”

Jean Luc smirked back as he walked toward her. “Did I interrupt something?” He placed his hands on Beverly’s hips gently, holding her while she moved closer to him.

“Yes, but I think it will be more fun with you here.”

He tilted his head to the right. “Oh?” He bent forward, enough to lower his head and plant a kiss on her throat.

Beverly hummed. “I had a very interesting conversation with Deanna earlier today.”

Jean Luc stiffened a little bit, pulling away. “Beverly, maybe we should discuss our coworkers after…”

She chuckled, planting kisses from the base of his shirt’s neckline all the way up his throat and across his jaw. “This is very relevant to our current situation.”

He was not listening. Jean Luc’s growl was followed by a snap of his hips, showing Beverly just how much he was interested in their current situation. She kept him at bay, moving back while smirking. He sighed.

“I guess I should ask why?”

“She told me a lot of people use the Holodecks for...sexual encounters...Alyssa even walked in on someone.” Beverly smirked as she studied his face.

Jean Luc did not blush or fidget, a sign that he was aware of the seedier uses for the Holodecks, but she could tell he had not made the full connection yet. “Yes, it’s one of those grey areas where I cannot stop it because I do not have actual proof that is happening.”

Beverly wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. “Would you discipline me if you caught me in the act?” She asked, blowing lightly on his right ear before nibbling his earlobe.

Jean Luc moaned, his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. His shoulders tensed when he finally processed her words, his head snapping up. He directed his gaze toward the frozen hologram. “Is that why he’s here?”

She smirked. “Originally, but once I heard you over the com… let’s just say I got a better idea.”

“You mean…” Jean Luc swallowed, looking from the hologram to Beverly.

She nodded. “Would you like to?”

He smiled, running his right hand through her hair. “Won’t it be strange for you?”

Beverly shook her head, kissing his jaw. “What’s weird is the idea of having sex with a complete stranger hologram.” She moved closer, her right hand loosening her grip on his bicep to stroke his chest and then run down his belly until she squeezed his bulge over the uniform pants. “I’ve dreamed about having two of you inside of me for a very long time.”

Jean Luc moaned, his lips finding hers as Beverly continued to stroke him over the fabric of his clothes.

“Computer, re-activate simulation and program him to follow what’s happening.”

Beverly heard the chirping of the computer, then a pair of soft footsteps. She felt warm hands land on her shoulders, running down her back until they cupped and squeezed her ass. She hummed while the Jean Luc in front of her unzipped her uniform, pushing the top down to her waist. The one behind her finished the task. He knelt and undid her boots. Beverly held onto her Jean Luc’s arms as she stepped out of the jumble of fabric at her feet. He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her.

The Jean Luc behind her stood up, moved closer, and began kissing and nipping at the juncture of her neck and right shoulder. Beverly moaned and both her men growled, mirroring the other’s sound so perfectly she felt surrounded by their presence. They suddenly began moving toward the bed, but she kept her eyes closed, sure that they would get her there safely.

She felt lips on both sides on her neck, hot and wet, followed by nipping teeth, and then tongues that licked and soothed the sting. The warmth in front of Beverly disappeared. She opened her eyes to see Jean Luc kneeling in front of her. He looked up and smirked before his face moved closer to her pubic hair. She moaned when his tongue gave her a slow, long lick across her folds. The Jean Luc behind her cupped her breasts, squeezing the tissue as he pinched her nipples between thumb and forefinger. Beverly extended her left hand behind her, gripping the neck of the Jean Luc fondling her breasts. Her right hand reached down and cupped the other Jean Luc’s cheek, digging her fingernails in the soft skin beneath his jaw as he continued to lick and suck her swollen folds.

The solid presence behind her disappeared and Beverly swayed for a moment, losing her balance when she lost the contact. She almost screamed when firm fingers pulled her cheeks apart and then she did scream when she felt a tongue poking her hole. She doubled forward, groaning as the Jean Luc behind her varied the pressure and speed of his exploration. The Jean Luc in front of her looked up, gathered the hair covering her face in both hands, and opened his mouth to envelope her right breast in it, sucking the nipple with increasing pressure until Beverly whimpered, the sensation bordering on pain. He grinned around her breast and then let go, giving the other one the same attention.

Just as Beverly began to grow accustomed to the sensation setting fire to her skin, she felt pressure between her ass cheeks. She stiffened and the Jean Luc behind her stopped, the tips of his fingers just circling the puckered hole, his teeth biting her left hip bone.

“Computer, provide water based lubricant, please,” Beverly said between pants.

The man behind her hummed and she felt the squirt of the product. A cold finger touched her hole again, pressing a little more insistently, spreading the lube around before just the tip dipped in. Beverly groaned, throwing her head back. The Jean Luc in front of her nuzzled her pubic hair before moving further down, his lips sucking on her clit. He slipped his index and middle finger in her pussy, pumping quickly, and then dragged the wetness he gathered there out, coating her clit as he rubbed it in circles, varying in pressure.

Beverly could barely keep her eyes open. She swayed between the men, leaning from side to side as the pleasure enveloped her. The Jean Luc behind her increased the movements of his finger carefully, letting her hole stretch and adjust before inserting another finger, moving them in and out and then scissoring them once inside.

The Jean Luc in front of her alternated between fingering her pussy and teasing her clit. He pressed his thumb on her nub and Beverly choked on her moan, feeling warmth radiate from her clit and spread through her body. She screamed, digging her fingernails into his skull. Her ass tightened around the fingers inside her, but her pussy pulsed around nothing. She could feel wetness leak out of her as her walls desperately searched for something to pull inside. Beverly teased her nipples to prolong her pleasure. She collapsed on the nearby bed when she could no longer stand, burying her face into the covers and whining from the pleasure that still pulsed through her nerve endings. She rubbed her hips against the mattress, desperate to keep the sensations going as much as possible.

They were both smiling at her when Beverly was able to see clearly again. She turned on her back, lifting her upper body by leaning on her arms, and raised her right eyebrow at them. She could tell they were both hard and she jerked her chin toward their clothes. “You don’t need those.”

Her Jean Luc began stripping first, kneeling to unlace his boots before toeing them off, hurrying to undo his jacket and pants next. The Jean Luc hologram observed his copy for a few minutes before imitating the movements. Beverly raised her eyebrow at his cock when he shed his shorts. It was a fine display of length and girth, but nothing like her Jean Luc’s appendage. Beverly laughed when she realized no one knew what the Captain looked like so intimately, therefore the parameters would not be there.

“Computer, modify the hologram’s sexual organs to mirror Captain Picard’s.”

He smirked at her, gripping his hard cock and jerking himself off slowly, his strokes long and languid, starting from the root of his shaft all the way to the head. He circled the tip a few times, gathering the pre-cum it was leaking and dragging it back down. Jean Luc threw his head back and moaned. The other one was studying him closely. He looked down at his own cock, gripping it carefully before copying the same movements. Soon they were both moaning, their sounds in sync and Beverly could no longer resist the raw display of lust in front of her.

She scrambled off the bed and knelt on the floor, crawling to be positioned between her two captains. They stopped their movements and looked down at her gripping their cocks while she looked up between the two of them. A thick drop of white fluid was hanging off the cock head of Jean Luc’s to her left and Beverly stuck her tongue out, catching it. She licked her lips, spreading the sticky fluid around. The Jean Luc to her right moaned and she turned to him with a smile. She licked the underside of his tip, lapping at the wetness there before wrapping her lips around the entire head and taking his shaft as far deep down her throat as she could without gagging. Jean Luc moaned, his right hand gripping a lock of her hair and pulling.

Beverly groaned, her sounds softening when the Jean Luc now behind her moved her hair out of her face, wrapping it around his palm. His cock was brushing against her cheek and Beverly wrapped her left hand around it, jerking him off with the same rhythm that she sucked on the other Jean Luc’s cock.

Their moans mingled and dueled in intensity and volume while Beverly switched between sucking one of them and jerking the other one off. She brought them to the edge again and again, but never let them tip over it. She was greedy to feel them both inside of her. Her throat muscles were begging for a break, so she wrapped one hand around each of the hard cocks bobbing in front of her and jerked them slowly. She looked first at one Jean Luc and then the other as she moved their shafts closer to her breasts, biting her lower lip as she teased her nipples with the swollen heads dripping pre-cum. Both men groaned, throwing their heads back as their hips snapped forward.

Beverly let them go and stood. “I want both of you inside of me.” She walked to the bed and then turned her head, looking at them over her shoulder. “Pick your positions.”

They walked toward her at the same time. One Jean Luc passed by her and lied down on the bed, wiggling until he was lying horizontally across the mattress. He smirked and motioned for her to come over with his index finger. Beverly realized that without either of them speaking, she could no longer tell who the real Jean Luc was. She smirked as she knelt on the bed, crawling over this Jean Luc’s body until the head of his cock bumped her clit.

Beverly moaned, the sound extending when the other Jean Luc gripped her ass cheeks, slapping them lightly. She could feel his shaft resting between her cheeks, rubbing gently up and down, releasing pre-cum all over her skin. She flipped her hair back, closing her eyes as the Jean Luc beneath her began sucking her right nipple, teasing her left with his fingers.

“Are you ready, Beverly?” the Jean Luc behind her asked, his right hand running up and down her back.

She smiled. Only her Jean Luc would be so thoughtful to ask. No hologram would or could compare. “Yes,” she said, gasping when she felt the other Jean Luc’s shaft positioned at her opening.

Beverly tried to take deep breaths and not tense up. The hard shaft beneath her slid inside her without any resistance. She planted her hands on the mattress and hung her head, every nerve in her body being teased by slow, careful pumps. She heard the squelching sounds of the lube and the Jean Luc behind her moaned as he spread it all over his shaft. Beverly whimpered when the blunt head pushed at her hole.

She took deep breaths as more of Jean Luc’s shaft pushed inside of her. Beverly knew he was not even halfway in and the pressure was already mounting to overwhelming levels. He stopped when she whimpered. The Jean Luc under her began pumping his hips with more purpose, his rhythm precise. His thumb rubbed her clit and Beverly’s inner muscles clenched, making the Jean Luc behind her hiss out in pain.

He pushed in another inch or so. She moaned, arching her back. The Jean Luc behind her pulled her cheeks further apart as he growled while slipping in a little bit more. The one under her gathered her hair in his hands and held it gently as he snapped his hips up. Beverly knew they could also feel the pressure increasing inside of her. She tightened her muscles again and that was when slow and gentle came to an end.

Beverly groaned as both men began pumping into her simultaneously. Their movements were almost choreographed, when one pushed into her asshole, the other pulled out of her pussy and vice versa. Beverly felt like she was being stretched thin, unable to focus on anything other than the assault of pleasure happening from each side. The Jean Luc beneath her sucked and bit her nipples, slapping them now and then. The one behind her pulled her hair and slapped her ass cheeks. She was at their mercy and she knew they were working toward the same goal.

She felt it building slowly this time. Beverly’s stomach muscles clenched as her breathing became restricted. She moaned in short bursts, gasping as she tried to ground herself on the mattress and not float away. She didn’t think it possible for her muscles to tense any more. Beverly heard her toes crack when she curled them. She stood up on her knees as she came around the cocks inside of her, squeezing them so tight neither man had any other choice but to come inside of her.

Beverly gasped as she was filled with cum, feeling it drip out of her while she collapsed on the bed, on top of the Jean Luc under her. The one behind her groaned, leaning is body on hers. Beverly felt his chest hair tickle her skin. Jean Luc kissed up and down her spine, still inside her.

“Computer, delete Picard copy,” Beverly said between gasps.

The one beneath her disappeared and she collapsed onto the mattress. Jean Luc groaned before rolling off her with a groan, hissing as he cock left her.

“That was mean, Beverly. You didn’t even thank the poor guy.”

She groaned as she shifted on her back, turning to her right to look at her Jean Luc. His chest was flushed, covered in sweat, his nipples hard. Beverly assumed she matched much of that description. He blinked at her and grinned.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Beverly moved closer until her lips hovered over his. “Very much, Captain.”

He kissed her lightly. “Maybe we can make it a monthly thing?”

She lied back down, laughing.

“And you’re not telling Troi about this.”


End file.
